It is preferable to a user that the CD player can be connected to an FM tuner mounted on the user's car and CDs can be reproduced through the FM tuner without using a CD reproducing device.
To meet such a requirement, it has been proposed to provide an audio signal modulating system connected to the FM tuner, where an audio signal from a CD player is modulated so as to be received by the FM tuner for reproducing the CD through the FM tuner.
In such a system used in the car, it is desirable to notify the driver of information by voice, for example selected music number, selected number of movement of classical music, number of selected disk in a multi-disk player which has a magazine for storing a plurality of CDs one of which is selected by manual operation.
However, if the speech information mixes with the sound of the music during the reproduction of the CD, it is difficult to listen to the information, and the mixed sound is unpleasant to the listener.